Tell Me The Different
by AOIchi
Summary: You have met a certain bad attitude-annoying megane monkey and a charming-gentlemen dragon..Both of them has showed you what a whole new world that you never entered. Despite of that,a dragon usually can breathe fire and a monkey can naturally be trained..How will this story be?
1. Chapter 1

**F.Y.I** :There are 2 **other characters** in this fan fic..

**Warning** : Fushimi is a little or very Ooc in this fan fic~

Well, hope you enjoy reading_ minna-san!_

* * *

**Tell Me The ****Different**

- **Chapter 1 -**

* * *

**Sunday,**  
**08:13 A.M.**

I wake up at the sound of the alarm clock, I sit up at the edge of the bed and press the alarm clock. After that I stand up, and grab my towel as I rush to the bathroom.

15 minutes later,

After finish bathing, I go to the wardrobe and search for some clothes. I pick up the nearest item and wear it. After that, I go to the living room, grabbing my handbag and my apartment's key before I go out. My stomach is aching. If I don't hurry, I might not be able to withstand the pain anymore. I really need to get some food.

Outside the apartment,

I start walking and go to the nearest café to have breakfast. I enter the café. The café is quite packed this morning. There are a lot of people and all the tables are full. I sigh, and decide to turn back and search for another café. But then, my stomach seems to disagree with me. My stomach starts to growl loudly, some people even look at me and chuckle, I feel very embarrassed as my cheeks turn pink. I really hope I can disappear right now, it will be much better than be looked at so many people like this.

Then, a guy waved his hand at me. What business does he have with me? I'm not even a waitress! How rude! I decide to swallow my pride and walk towards him.

I walk towards him "Yes?"

"I don't mind sharing my seat." he invites me to take a seat beside him.

"..No tha-" I try to decline his offer, but then my stomach cuts me off by growling once again.

He smiled, "well?"

"Well then, thank you." I take a seat in front of him.

"Waiter~" he raises his hand before turning to face me. "what do you want to order, young woman?"

"I have a name 'kay.." I glare at him before I take a look at the menu.

"What's your name, then?" He mouths a 'sorry' and asks me. Without us noticing it, the waiter has appeared near our table.

"My name is [full name].. Umm, give me the breakfast set no.2.." I plaster a smile towards the unknown man in front of me before turning to the waiter.

"Nice to meet you, […]-chan.. I'm Ryuu, _Ryuuzaki Aoi_.." He answers, throwing a charming smile at me. I believe my heart skipped a beat just now. I decide not to let my emotions show, and gives him a cold answer.

"I didn't even asked who you are.. But, nice to meet ya' too.."

The waiter butts into the conversation, "How about you sir?"

"Just give me a cup of tea.." he smiles at the waiter.

"Sure.. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your orders." the waiter leaves our table.

"So, do you often come here?" I ask him.

"Hmm, not always… Work is such a pain in the ass, I don't have much free time. I only come here for lunch or when I feel like it." He answers as he closes his eyes, scratching the back of his head." He answers my question joyfully as he plays with his bangs.

"I see.." I nod at his statement.

"How about you, […]-chan?" He asks me.

"Well, I was so damn hungry and this is the nearest café I found.." I told him my excuse.

"I saw you making a commotion just now. That was hilarious."He chuckles lowly, making me blush. I really don't want to remember what happened around fifteen minutes ago, and now he is making me recalling it. Unconsciously, I smack his head using my fist.

Luckily, the waiter comes, "Thanks for waiting.." he handed our order.

So both of you start chit-chatting while eating until the end,

"Well, hope we'll meet again Ryuu-kun~" I smile at him, stood up and went to the cashier.

"Me too, […]-chan~"

After paying, I exit the café.

"I should go and buy some stuffs…" I excuse myself before I proceed to walk into the nearest supermarket.

Not long, I exit the supermarket, with two large shopping bags in tow. I smile and huff proudly. This should be enough.

"Well, this could be a 2 weeks stock.." I smile happily and start walking back to my apartments'.

While on the way back, I stop walking, just to find a guy fighting a girl. The guy has a dark blue hair and the girl has a chestnut hair.

"So childish.." I shake my head and start walking, ignoring them.

Suddenly, my hands feel really light, but I don't remember dropping my bag. Out of curiosity, I look down and see my plastic bag has been torn by a knife and all my stuffs fall down.

They stop fighting and look at me,

"_Saru_.. See what you did?!" the chestnut-haired girl yells at the guy.

"Tsk.." the dark blue-haired guy walks closer to me. I bet he wants to take his knife. But if he does, I'm not going to give him back, not until he repays his debt.

I kneel and take the stuffs, '_those people.._' echoes in my mind. Then, a hand helps me to take my fallen belongings. I look at that guy. It was the dark blue-haired one, I take the knife from the torn plastic bag before he does.

"It is yours?" I turn to him. Of course I already know the answer.

"Tch, give it back.." he tries to grab the knife from my hand.

"Why do you have the weapon with you?" I manage to avoid his hand. I believe he and his friend have been living a thug life, but still, carrying weapons around with you without any legitimation, is still illegal, except you're a clansman.

"It's none of your business, woman.." he seems to be irritated.

"Hmm, I'll give it back once you help me carry these to my apartment.." I smirk.

He sighs, "fine.." he regains his balance and stands up, "let's go.."

"Sure~"

So, I start walking with him next to me. During our way home, I'm pretty sure, a lot of women have been stealing glances at him. What is so interesting about this guy? He's nothing but a half-assed, megane boy, with quite a pretty face, but still, a jerk! His face might be prince-like, but for me, his attitude is what his shorter friend addressed him just now, a monkey. He has no sense of manner!

'Why would people fall for a dangerous guy like him?' I ponder.

Then, we reaches my apartment. I unlock the door and twist the door knob, he enters my apartment first, not minding the owner that is standing right beside him.

"Oii, you shouldn't enter people house like that!" I scold him.

He ignores me, as he hurriedly put the food stuffs on the counter at the kitchen, and turn to me, "give back my knife, woman.."

I put the leftover stuffs next to the stuff that he has just put.

"no need to rush, the knife won't run away.. It doesn't have any legs." I chuckle, trying my best to soothe the mood. It is too tense around here.

"Tsk.." He doesn't seem to get my attempt. I plaster a poker face, definitely upset of his attitude.

"You should apologize of what you did.." I comment at him, rather harshly.

"What did I do?" he acts dumb. Irritated, I pull out his knife, pointing it at his face. No matter how smart his acting is, or how charming his face is, I won't be tricked, never.

"You threw the knife to me.. Luckily it hit my plastic bag, if it hit my body-" I explain quickly, his knife still pointing at him.

He sighs, "If I apologize you'll give back my knife?"

"Yeah.." I nod.

"I apologize.." he bowed.

"Well, it is not acceptable.." I pursue him.

"What do you mean.." He frowns.

"I will give it back to you, if you apologize to me, properly." I deepen my tone when I get to the part 'properly'. This 'Saru' really needs to be educated.

"Now..** Give. Back. My. Knife**.." he **emphasize** one by one his word.

"You really want this knife so bad. Is this knife important to you?" I ask him. It seems that my statement surprises him.

He doesn't ,reply, instead, he starts walking to the door.

"Chottomatte, you don't want your knife back?" I chase him, obviously dissatisfied by our conversation just now.

"Tch, just keep it.. Annoying woman.. What a waste of time.." he continues walking until he is outside my apartment.

"I could hear what you said!" I raise up his knife and moves it up and down harshly before I slam the door shut. I don't want to see his face ever again. He is the worst guy I've ever met in my whole life!

With my face as red as a cherry, I walk to my couch, taking a seat on it. I am totally unlucky today, to face a near-death experience, and to meet such annoying person! The first incident of the day, in the café, I consider it as a great experience, to meet Ryuu-kun, but the next incident is just unpredictable! But the thing that made me wonder most is why is that annoying 'Saru' attracts so many attention!

"Why, did people find him attractive?! I find him annoying more than attractive!" I shout to no one.

"I swear to the Blue King that he will never find a girlfriend!"

**Monday,**  
**8:15 A.M.**

At the Scepter4 building,

"Today we have a new officer.."

A deep voice calls me. The owner of the voice is the Blue King, Reisi Munakata, and is going to be my superior starting from today. He is a tall man, with handsome facial features and a pair of glasses. He somehow resembles someone, but I really don't want to remember 'that' someone.

"Please introduce yourself.." He gestures me to come forward and introduce myself.

"I'm [full name], nice to meet you all.." I bow down.

"She's so kawaii~" I can hear faint noises from the crowd. I think my first impression is quite great, since I could hear compliments from the crowd.

"[…]-kun, you'll be grouped with Fushimi-kun and Ryuu-kun.. Both of you please step in front.." Reisi continues, silencing the hall. He gestures two tall men to join me at the podium.

The guys reveal themselves, in a result of a really surprised me.

"Eh, Ryuu-kun?!"

"Ah, we meet again huh […]-chan~" Ryuu smiles at me.

"Yeah.." I turn to Fushimi "eh?" My eyes widen at surprise. Fushimi is actually a tall man with dark-blue hair and a pair of glasses, the 'someone' that resembles Reisi, and sadly, the annoying jerk that nearly killed me yesterday.

He looks at me coldly, "You.. That annoying woman.. Wait what?!"

"I'm going to partnered with him?!" I look at Reisi and then back to Fushimi.

"Yeah.. And also, he's the group leader.." Reisi adds.

"He's gonna be what?!" I almost faint after hearing what Reisi said.

"Hmm.." Fushimi smirks naughtily.

"Why is him?! Why is it not Ryuu-kun?" I ask Reisi. It is obvious that Ryuu-kun is the better man for this job! He is much more responsible, and a gentleman! Even I that had just met them yesterday can tell.

"Fushimi-kun is much more experienced than Ryuu-kun, that is the reason." Reisi smiles "Well, you guys can go back to work now.."

"Fushimi and Ryuu very lucky, huh~" Akiyama nudges my shoulder.

"I wonder who will get her~" Domyouji and Hidaka say.

Fushimi and I glare at them. In a scale of 0 to 10, his possibilities of being my boyfriend is 0!

"Hmm.." Fushimi smirks at me "Payback time~"

I glare at him, "So what do you want me to do, leader?!"

"Don't shout at your leader.." He smirks at me.

"Don't be so mean Fushimi-kun.. Well, […]-chan let me show you around the HQ!" Ryuu starts walking.

"Sure, thanks Ryuu-kun~" I stick out my tongue at Fushimi before trailing behind Ryuu.

"Tsk.." he watches Ryuu and I walk away.

We explore the office room per room. This Scepter 4 headquarter is just amazing! Everything is so high technology, I even need to ask Ryuu-kun about how to use the toilet. After exploring the office, Ryuu-kun takes me to our room where we are going to work together from now on. The room is not big, but it is really comfortable, painted in a gray-ish color scheme, it has blue accent to lighten up the room. There are three desks inside it, one in the center of the room and there are another two smaller desks beside it, one at the left, and one at the right.

I notice that the largest desk is, devastatingly, Saru's, and the other desks are either mine or Ryuu's. Ryuu tells me that his desk is at the right side of the room, which means mine will be the one at the left. I take a seat on the chair and looks around. Everything in front of me looks super cool, as I start to toy with the tools on my desk, not minding stacks of papers in front of me.

"Wow! This office is so beautiful!" I comment.

"I think the same too~" Ryuu smiles.

"It is an office not a playground.. So stop playing around.." Fushimi appears from behind Ryuu.

"Tch.." I scowl at him and turn to Ryuu

"What should I do now, Ryuu-kun?"

"That one.." he points his finger at the paperwork before me.

I start to do the paperwork. This is going to be memorable, since this is my first task given to me as a member of Scepter 4.

"Fushimi-kun, I never thought you're gonna said something positive about work~" Ryuu chuckles.

"Shut up.." Fushimi walks to his desk.

While at Reisi office,

"Captain, why do you choose Fushimi-kun rather than Ryuu-kun?" Awashima asks her captain.

"It's obvious, he joined Scepter4 before Ryuu-kun and he is more experienced.." Reisi states, as he sips his tea.

"I know.. But.." Awashima looks at her captain unsatisfied.

"Let's watch what's gonna happen between them, Awashima-kun.." he smiles, leaving the woman confused.

The next day,

Fushimi approaches me, "here.." he handed me some paperwork.

"What is this?This is your work, leader! It is clearly stated 'To: Fushimi'! Do you need another pair of new glasses?" I yell at him.

"I'm the leader.. I could ask you or Ryuu to do anything.." he emphasizes the word leader.

"But.."

"**I. Am. The. Leader**.."

"Guhh.. Fine.." I take his paperwork and start to do it.

30 minutes later I've finished the work. I re-check the paperwork and then I find something interesting, it's his name. Now I get it why that chestnut-haired girl called him _'Saru'_, it is not because of his attitude, but his name. I am getting a devilish idea on my mind now.

* * *

The chapter 1 done~!Tell me if what do you think 'bout this story!  
**R&R** please! Fav/Follow for more!

**P.S. :** I'm sorry if you didn't understand the story \(=ω=)/

**Beta-read by Bittersweet Laughters **(Thank you very much!*bow down*)


	2. Chapter 2

***I'm trying not to write to much XD**

Just enjoy reading this second chapters! ;)

* * *

**Tell Me The ****Different****  
**

**- Chapter 2 -**

* * *

_**A week later,  
Friday, 11:31 A.M.**_

It's been a week I started to working at Scepter 4, my life has turned upside down because of one particular man, _saru_!

**_Knock, knock, knock_**  
our office door has been knocked, and then someone enters our office.

"Captain wants to see you guys.." It turns out to be Awashima Seri, a woman with amazing battle skills (and amazing breasts size) that she managed to become the vice captain of Scepter 4. Tough she is a woman, she is a merciless warrior that doesn't even wince when she slices off someone's head, thus she earns the title of '**Heartless Woman**'.

"Ha'it.." We stand up and leave the office.

**In front of Reisi office,**

Fushimi knocks the door, "We're here.."

"Come in.." Reisi replies.

**Inside the office,**

"I have a mission for you guys.." Reisi looks at me and smiles, rather meaningful. "And since it […]-kun first mission, Fushimi will be 100% in charge of taking care of her.. If anything happens to her you'll be responsible, Fushimi-kun.."

"Tch.." he clicked his tongue, absolutely dissatisfied by our king's decision.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hiss. I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone to baby me, especially when that person is _Saru_.

"Hmm.." Ryuu smiles.

"You guys could start the mission.. Good luck" At the end, Reisi ignores me as he shoos us away from his room.

So, our mission starts... .

**Somewhere around Shizume City,**  
**12:57 P.M.**

"So, what is the mission?" I ask the guys.

"There's a strain at here and we need to catch it.." Ryuu states.

"Huh Strain?" I quirk my head to the side. I don't get what they are talking about.

"You're such an idiot. How did you manage to join Scepter4? You don't even know what a strain is.." Fushimi mocks me, as if I was asking '_what is the sea?_'.

I glare at him, "Hmph! _Saru_ sure knows a lot of things isn't he? I thought _Saru_ only knows about bananas!" I mock him back.

Ryuu chuckles, "[…]-chan, strains are people who gained power without receiving it from a king.."

"Ooo.. I see, arigatou Ryuu-kun~!" Ryuu-kun is such a nice and considerate person, not like that_ Saru_.

"Tch, let's just start the mission.." Fushimi seems to be irritated by Ryuu's action and starts walking forward.

I giggle softly at the sight of him. Somehow, I find it hard to hate him whole. The truth is, I just love to see his expression when I tease him. And actually, he is not a bad person at all! Of course he turns my life upside down, taking me into various experiences and such, and before I know it, I feel myself being absorbed in it, enjoying each moment with him. I want to be the person that stands beside him, just to tease him or pull some jokes.

Oh no, I think I'm '**addicted**' being close with him.

A few minutes later,

"Ahh~ This is so boring.. Where's the strain?!" I shout.

"Stop shouting, woman!" Fushimi looks at me and yells.

"I have a name 'kay, _baka saru_!" I shout louder than before.

"I said stop-!" Fushimi turns to look at something.

Suddenly the strain appears, it growls nastily, as it exposes its' menacing claws', ready to strike the both of us anytime. It seems to take the shape of a dragon, since it has dragon-like facial features, and a spiky tail trailing from his behind. I can see clearly that its torso is also scaly, tough it is quite human. From behind its back, it sprouts a couple of big wings.

It prepares its fighting stance, as it opens its mouth, as if it is saying something. By doing that, it exposes rows of pointy teeth to us. I freeze at my place. My head is numb, and my body is stiff. I don't have any energy to take my weapon out.

"Fushimi _Battou_!" Fushimi hastily draws his sword.

"What are you doing, woman! Get up and get your freaking sword out!" He turns at me impatiently, before turning back at the strain.

"All I care about is that I get to see some flesh and blood. Let's do this, shithead." Fushimi licks his sword suggestively, and amazingly, the strain seems to get what he wants. It dashes forward, trying its best to wound Fushimi using his claws. Thank goodness that Fushimi's reflexes are as good as as a monkey, he dodges everything skillfully.

"_S-Sugoii!_" I watch the both of them fight, as if it is a dance. I don't even feel like drawing out my sword, since this battle is one-sided. Fushimi is going to win, and I can see it, not because he is my ally, but his skills are way better than the Strain's.

The strain reaches to Fushimi, swinging its gigantic tail to swoop Fushimi's feet. He tries to dodge, but misses. Fushimi regains his balance by doing a one-hand-stand to prevent him from falling.

"You don't know when to give up, aren't you?" Fushimi flips back to a standing position, as he takes out his knife, making it glow with his blue aura. I glance at Fushimi. This time, I believe he is on the offensives, and that's a great thing. Up to now, he has been on the defensives, and the strain barely catches up to him.

"This shows how terrifying _Saru_ is" I murmur, low enough.

He throws his aura-fied knifes at the strain, making it winces in pain. While the strain is still off-guard, fushimi jumps up, and throws another set of aura-fied knifes, but oddly, this set is in the color of red.

But the strain is also awesome. It may not be as great as Fushimi in terms of skills, but it is a strain after all. It regenerates quickly, and then it picks up one of Fushimi's knife from the ground. It steadies its battle pose, which make both Fushimi and I widen our eyes.

"This stance!"

It's stance is a stance of a swordsman, the one that is being taught in Scepter 4. What is this strain anyway? It seems to have proper, working mind, and skills that match up a normal Scepter 4 fighter.

"I don't know what you are, but come…" Fushimi invites the strain as he as well steadies a swordsman stance. The strain attacks, and their swords clash. Clangs and clings are heard from the both of them, as they both don't know when to give up, eventhough the strain is now suffering quite damage given from Fushimi before, while Fushimi is just damaged by few minor cuts.

Suddenly, the strain changes its pace and in a flash, it is in front of me, cornering me as it points its knife at me.

"Tch.." Fushimi quickly jumps in front of me, stabbing the knife at the strain's stomach, just before it stabs his to prevent the strain from invading me. And by that, the strain disappears. It all happened so fast, I didn't get to sort my brain, until I see _Saru_, falling to his knees with his sword clanging beside him.

"_Sa-Saru.._?!" I rush to the front of him to look at his condition.

The knife hit Fushimi at the stomach. Fushimi pulls out the knife from his body and covers it with his free hand, in just a few seconds Fushimi hand is fully covered with blood. I am shocked, as hell. He, the annoying and useless _Saru_, took the blow **for me**.

**For me..!**

I look around to search for Ryuu but he's gone, I reach my PDA and call for ambulance.

He rests his head on my lap, making me much more worried.

"_Sa-Saru?_" I push him softly so I can see his face. His eyes are almost shut,

"_S-__Saru_.. Please hang on.. Don't die on me… You idiot…" without I even realize it, tears fall down my cheeks.

'Is she crying..?' Fushimi thinks before he's all black out.

**At Hospital,**  
**07:03 P.M.**

Fushimi finally wakes up, I feel relieved from the bottom of my heart.

"You're alive.."

He look around, his vision is still blurred because of losing a lot of blood, "Where am I, woman?"

"Stop calling me that you, monkey!" I yell at him "You're at the hospital.."

He stood up and leans back, he touches his head and tries to memorize back.

Then the door opened,

"Ahh~ you're awake, Fushimi-kun" Reisi appears with Ryuu.

"Captain.. Why did you give such a hard mission to us?! Look what happen!" I yell.

"I'm sorry.. I blame this to Ryuu cause' he went missing just like that.. This mission could be successful if three of you work together.." Reisi places a hand on his chin, sounding disappointed.

"Where the heck have you been Ryuu-kun?!" I yell again

"Gomen.. Gomen~" he scratches at the back of his head.

"[…]-kun, you're the one who will take care of Fushimi once he gets out of the hospital.." Reisi smiles.

"M-Me?! Why me?! Why do I have to take care of a monkey?!" I really disapprove this. Of course I know that I was the one that caused him this incident, but it will be really indecent, if Fushimi and I spend a lot of time together. People will suspect us, and then rumor will spread. I don't want those things to happen. By just imagining it, a shiver runs down my spine.

"Because you owe him.. Anyway, I hope you'll get well soon Fushimi-kun.. Please excuse me, I've got a business to take care of.." Reisi glares at Ryuu before he walks out from the room.

"Well, I hope you get well soon too Fushimi-kun! And […]-chan please treat Fushimi-kun nicely~!" Ryuu says before he follows Reisi.

Now the only person left is me and Fushimi,

"This won't happen if you didn't save me, _baka saru_!" I yell at Fushimi.

"Tch, you could die if I didn't save you, woman!" he yells back.

"I don't need you to protect me! I can manage by myself!" I sternly glare at him.

"Well whatever, you really don't know when to say 'thanks', woman." Fushimi spits back.

"Ughh.. Remember, I do this cause' I owe you.. Not because I want to!" I know I am the one that is guilty, but his attitude is getting worse! He tells me to thank him, but himself doesn't know how!

"Hmph.."

**The next day,  
at the hospital,  
11:30 A.M**

Knock, knock..

"Come in.." Fushimi replies lazily.

I open the door and enter the room,

"Le-Lets go.." I stutter.

"It's fine.. I can take care of myself.." Fushimi starts to walk.

A few steps later, he loses his balance and almost falls. Luckily I managed to catch him,

"Yeah-yeah.. You can take care of yourself, huh?" I mock him.

So, I bring him to his apartment.

**At Fushimi's apartment,  
12:05 A.M**

Fushimi unlocks the door house and we enter it. His apartment is….. Very messy!

"How do you managed to stay at a place like this?!"

"Tch.. I don't do female work 'kay.."

"It's not a female work! Everybody does cleaning, whether they are female or male!"

"Whatever.."

I help Fushimi to go to the couch,

"You stay here.. I'm gonna make some food first.." I go to the kitchen.

After I finish cooking, I bring it to Fushimi. I'm not really confident about my cooking skills, but I tried anyway.

"Here.. Eat up.." I hand him a plate of omurice.

Fushimi stares at the food, as if he is staring at an alien, "it's safe to eat it?"

"Of course it's safe! If you don't want to eat, it's fine!" I try to grab the plate but Fushimi manages to dodge it.

"You're very irritating, ya' know?" I glare at him.

"Hmph.." Fushimi starts to eat and suddenly he stops eating, and freezes on his spot.

"Wha-What's wrong?" I panic.

"Nothing.."

"O-Okay.." I ignore him and start to clean the living room.

'_This is so unexpected.._' Fushimi thinks, as a small smile decorates his face.

**07:43 P.M.**

I just have done cleaning his apartment, "there.. This looks much better.." I smile happily "What do you think 'bout you apartment now, _saru_?"

"Nothing seems to change, woman.." Fushimi looks around with blank eyes.

"You…!"

He smirks, "Anyway, why did you do this? I didn't ask for you to do it, right?"

"Ohh.." I think for a while, trying my best to find a suitable answer, "I.. I feel like doing it.." I sit down to a couch opposite him.

"Hmm.." the smirk turns into a smile.

**08:04 P.M.**

He has been staring at me for a while, it seems like he wants something from me.

"Wha-What do you want?" I look at him as a bead of sweat trickles down my face.

He smirks naughtily, I'm quite scared right now. Who won't be, I mean it's just the two of us, in this apartment and anything could happen..

"O-Oii, wh-what do you want, saru?!" I raised my voice acting as brave as I can.

"Nothing, I'm just hungry.." his touches his stomach and in cue his stomach growls.

I sigh, that is a relief. I thought my thought was real, "hmm.. What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything.." he replies lazily.

I go to the kitchen and search for something to cook and I found something, 'hmm.. He said anything, right?' I smirk.

A few minutes later,

"Here.." I hand him something.

"That's so fast.." he turns and looks at the food on my hand, an unpleasant look written on his face, "instant_ ramen_?" He takes the food.

"Yeah.. You said anything, right?" I take a seat and starts to eat the same food as him.

"How am I supposed to be healthy if you keep making me eat unhealthy food?"

"Don't blame me! You were the one that told me to cook anything for you!"

He stares at the food.

I sigh, "I'll do the groceries tomorrow and for tonight we are just gonna' eat this.."

"Fine.." he starts to eat.

After eating,

"You should take your bath.." I say at him.

"Hmm.." he nods.

"Let me help you to get to your room.." I inch closer to him and helps him to his room.

At his room,

"Go and take your bath.." I walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Fushimi asks.

"To.. To the living room, of course.."

"Wait here, woman.."

"Wha? Why?"

"Let's prepare for the worse.." He starts to undress.

I grab the nearest object, that turns out to be a towel, and throw it at him, "can you please enter the bathroom?!" I shriek at him, tough my cheeks are red.

"Why? Never see any half-naked guys before? Don't tell me you're a-" he pauses, after something hit him at the shoulder.

"Shut up!"

He chuckles and goes to the bathroom.

**01:13 A.M.**

Fushimi wakes up from his sleep, as his stomach growls. It seems like he's hungry again,

'If that woman made something that could satisfy my stomach…' he mumbles before standing up and walks to the door.

At the living room,

Fushimi sees someone that is sleeping on his couch, obviously, it's me, seems like I'm so tired and fall asleep at here. Fushimi walks closer to me.

he stares at me for a while 'This woman..'

"_baka saru_.." I mutter in my sleep.

Fushimi widen his eyes in shock, but then he suddenly smiles.

And then I hug myself, a trait of mine that I always do when I feel not comfortable. I've always done it unconsciously, so it has always been out of my control.

"You cold, […]?" He walks to his room, and the he grabs something and goes back to the living room.

He wraps the blanket around me, and warmth spreads throughout my body. That feels really comfortable.

"_Sa-Saru.._"

"it seem like you have a nice dream, huh?" he chuckles and goes back to his room.

He doesn't feel hungry anymore, in fact he has forgotten about everything, except the warmth in his chest, the happiness that is spreading throughout my body, just like warmth did to my body just now. All he can hope is for this moment last forever. Can he stop time? Just for once?

* * *

Ohohoho.. What do you think about Ryuu? Is he bad or a good guy? Ohohoho~

Thanks to **Bittersweet Laughters** for beta-read!  
Reviews! Fav/Follow if can ;) I very appreciate it :')


	3. Chapter 3-1

_**HELLLLOOOO~~~!**_ I'm SOOO SORRYY! For the long-looonnng _**'HIATUS'  
**_**BTW, chapter 3~! Here it comes!**

Enjoy~!  
Luv you:3 Luv Ryuu too XD _LOL_

* * *

**Tell Me the Different**

- **Chapter 3 **-

* * *

**Reisi office,  
10:01 P.M **

"Ryuu-kun, there's nothing you can hide from me.. But, why are you trying to kill your own teammates?" Reisi asked in a serious tone.

"It's actually an accident.. I didn't intend to kill Fushimi-kun.."

Reisi give him an untrusted look, "is that so?"

"It is Reisi-san.. I never mean to hurt anyone.."

Reisi put his chin on his hands, "hmm.."

Ryuu sigh, he knows Reisi still didn't believe and try to figure out what's been hiding. "Okay.. I do plan to hurt Fushimi-san.. But not that way, I just wanna hurt him a little but it turn out to be like this.."

"Why do you have such an intention?"

"I… ."

**The next day,  
****morning~**

Fushimi walked to his refrigerator. Before he could open it, he saw a piece of paper been wrote something on it. He picks it up and read it,

'_I went out to buy some groceries.. Just eat anything that on the damn table! Don't complain!'_

He took a look on the table, instant noodle. He didn't complain or said anything..

**0~0~0~0~0**

**Ryuu P.O.V**

I touched my stomach, it was in pain. Not because of hungry. And not only my stomach, it's my whole body. It's all in pain! And it's all because of that fought with Fushimi-kun.. '_I couldn't blame him though.. It's all my plan and idea..' _I sighed.

'_So unfair.. Fushimi-kun being stabbed and got to be under […]-chan care, while me. I got stabbed but no one care..' _I complained..

I withstand the pain and continue walking. After a while walking nowhere, I spotted someone who I very well-known. It's […]-chan. she was stepping out of the supermarket.

I make my way to her, "[…]-chan~!" I shouted.

She turned her head at me, didn't say a word instead giving me a cold deadly look.

I reached her, "You mad..?" I asked.

"No, I'm not!" she kicked one of my leg, it's hurt like hell! I shouldn't ask her such a question..

"G-Gomen'na, […]-chan.." "W-well as apologize, I'll treat you for breakfast~" I stuttered a bit because of the pain I held.

"I already eat-"her stomach growled but not too loud to attract anyone attention besides me.

I laughed a little,

She punched me at the shoulder, "d-don't laugh!" her face turn red. _My heart went skipped a beat._

"Well, l-let's go..!" She starts to walk.

"Ah..?" I snapped, "Oh, O-Okay.." I followed her.

**At a café,**

She went to a table and took a sit, while I sat at the opposite of the table. The waiter came and handed us the menus.

"Gimme this, that and that.. Oh this also.." […] was ordering. "Ryuu-kun, what do you want?" she looked at me right into the eyes. _I was took by the beautiful [e/c] eyes.._

"Ah?" I snapped again, I quickly took a look at the menus, "I guess.. I'll take this set.."

"Sure.. I'll be back in a couple of minutes with your orders." the waiter leaves our table.

"Ryuu-kun.." she said softly.

"Na-Nani..?" I asked back.

"Where did you go on that time?" she gave me a sad look.

"I.. Don't know.. I suddenly disappeared just like that, the strain powers.. Maybe?" I tried to make a believe-able excuse.

"Right.." she looked away from me.

"Ryuu.. Whatever the reason is, I just hoping that.. You're not the one who attacked _saru_.." she said lowly.

"Why.. Do you said, so?"

"Even if I hate that monkey, I still won't forgive the person who hurt him. Never.." She look down, seems like she swallowed her pride to say it.

I looked her at the eyes.. Her eyes showed the feeling of sadness.. I felt so guilty, why? I never- I sighed..

A few minutes later, the silence between us been broke by the waiter, "sorry for the waiting.. Here's you order.." he putted all the order on the table.

Wait.. Wasn't this too many for two people…?

"Itadakimasu~" she started to eat.

"[…]-chan, did you order.. This much..?" I was hoping the waiter was making mistake by mixed our order with other costumers.

"Yup, I did~" She replied.

How..? How am I supposed to live if I spent this much on all this food?!

"W-Wasn't this too much..?" I asked, my voice a little cracked.

"Don't worry I accept your apologized if you paid all of this, okay~?" she chuckled.

"Fine.." I started to eat whatever at in front of me.

**0~0~0~0~0**

We walked out of the café, she looked so happy. While me, I looked inside of my wallet. I didn't found any pieces of money inside it.

"Arigatou, for treating me, Ryuu-kun~!"

".. Hmm.."

"Well, I'm going back to Saru apartment.. Wanna come?" she invited.

_Well, this is a good opportunity.. _"Sure~!" I answer gladly.

"Well, let's go~" she started to make her way.

"_Matte_.. I can bring that for you~" I pointed my finger to the plastic bags on her hands.

"Eh.. Oh~! Sure!" She handed me some of the plastic bags for me to carry.

We started to make our way to Fushimi apartment..

**0~0~0~0~0**

* * *

**Next chap : Ryuu visit Saruhiko at his apartment.. How's Saruhiko gonna react when he see Ryuu with the Reader [...] (o.O) *It's gonna be full of jealousy~***

Review!Review! (Oh, and plz tell me what do you think are gonna happen? :3)

Btw... This chapter hasn't been beta-read yet.. [Sorry for any grammatical error/misspells)


End file.
